Requiem for my Honor
by Yami Salem
Summary: All I wanted was to be accepted, but society rejected me, now I will get powerful,, so my vengeance will fall upon the ones who rejected me. Flippy is a professional kidnapper, one day he kidnap a girl, wich may be the biggest mistake of his life. T just for be safe.
1. Fearsome Rebel Knight

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**So this is a new fic, hope you likes enjoy. **

**Now a little explanation, bold and italic are ****toughs, Evil and Flippy respectively.**

**Also my first try with first person so, it is not great yet hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

In a dark room, I start another plan, to survive after the society abandoned me; I'm not crazy, I just have another me.

_"Our next target is, Flaky Bouclier, this one will be a hard one, apparently due to the position of her father, she always is hiding, but if we have success, it is our masterpiece."_

**"Like if I care, playing rat and cat with this spoiled brats is getting annoying, I barely kill any guards, and most end up being so unprepared it is getting boring."** I sense the danger in his voice, the other soul biding in my body.

I put my hand at the mirror in front of me, No longer looking to myself, sometimes I wonder if this dark side of me, is really me, I don't have the wish to kill I just need the money.

_"Sometimes I fear what we do."_

**"Don't, you know, I just want the best for us, ok?"**

_"Ok, by the information she is going to change her hiding place tomorrow."_

**"How many guards?"**

_"Four, but they may get reinforce if attacked."_

**"You better go to bed, I going to need the body with full energy."**

Evil's POV

**Just some more steps, my thirst might get satiate, to see the light of the life getting out of one's eyes, what a delight.**

_"There they are, don't leave before the signal."_

**A beautiful carriage, a beautiful girl, this is getting more and more fun, only four guard, I might use the rapier.**

_"Now go, if you could, try not to kill the guards."_

**"Ok I will try." Gee what an idiot, like I going to not do the best part, poor kid, everyone abandoned him, yet he don't have this wonderful vengeance felling, I can't blame him after all, it comes all to me.**

**The blood, another thrust, the blood streaming by my blade, red suits vest everyone so well.**

**Damn, the alarm was activate, quickly shift, you know how to retreat better.**"

_I feel the control of the body again._

"Now open the door, open this door at once girl" From inside the carriage I listen to a person crying.

"If you know what is better for you open the door." _A soft voice comes from inside of the carriage._

"Pro-promise, you will not hur-hurt me, first."_ Gee, what stupid thing._

"I promise now come at once."

"This brat is starting to annoy me." Evil voice comes harshly from my mouth.

"Who-who is there with you?"

"Damn, girl I am getting out of time." _I will destroy this door._

Taking the axe I feel the cold iron in my hands, what shame destroying such beautiful woodwork, the door in pieces.

The girl inside the carriage looking at me with gleaming eyes, she is not much younger that myself, if not the same age, quickly I tie her up.

"If you not come at once I will carry you."

"No-no plea-please." The girl pleaded.

_I better run._

"You will go on my shoulder."

She is not heavy, but why girls use such extravagant dresses.

"Whe-where are you, taking me" Her voice is soft but the fear is distorting it.

**"Don't tell her anything"** Evil demanding voice comes to my mind.

Running is never a problem, and this girl is helping besides the shaking, she is quite quiet.

_Finally the hide out, it is funny, this dumpster is my home, even with the money I have, I can't be a noble, not yet. The good life, the one where I don't need to hide, for listening voices._

_I put her in the ground, now I can give her a good look, she is pretty, not an extensive beauty, and even her clothes are no so extravagant_.

"Sir-sir, why are yo-you do-doing this?" It is so cute how scary she is, I take slowly a knife from my pocket.

"Now little girl, just be silent." It is funny how she is shaking, quiet yes, courageous not at all.

Opening my dust cell, she enters; she can't even stand her ground.

_"Gee I am starting to pity this girl."_

**"Just throw her at her cell."**

"Who-who spoke this, sir I must ask please, let me go" Her pleading tune, so cute.

"Little girl, just obey me, and when your father send me the money for you, everything is going to be alright." She didn't relax with that.

"Don-don't cal-call me little girl, my-my name is Fla-Flaky."

I make a little reverence, after all once I was a royal knight.

"My name is Flippy, now I'm sorry for this." Her confused face soon is gone, after a single punch, she is already sleep, locking her in such a dark room, I pity the poor girl.

"Weak one, this is going to be ease."

"Go to sleep I need something to do."

A moonlit night, this cold breeze, sometimes I wonder if I will ever stop doing this, I just need get rich, if I am rich who cares if I hear voices.

_"Father I will prove you are wrong, I will be powerful, I will punish you for giving up on me."_

* * *

**How it was, I am accepting any criticism, since it is my first, first POV fic any tips ^^**

**Oh please leave a review I would really like it.**


	2. Dark feathers in White Wings

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**I would like to thanks everyone for the nice reviews, and for the tips ^^**

**Here we go hope you all enjoy. =)**

* * *

Another day of my unblessed life, a rainy day, a thing is unusual , the girl spent the night in silence, she did cry but the cry were silent sobs and moans, not like the other girls, gee they were annoying, I don't even like to remember the, pink haired one so loud.

I enter in her cell, she is sleeping, in the corner like a scary animal; sometimes I feel so bad for this girl, not for the pink haired one.

"Wake up, hey little girl, wake up." I shake her body softly.

She give a small whimper, I can see she is a really scared one.

"Come, you need to eat something." I say trying to stay my voice as ice as possible, she is avoiding looking at me.

"You know, I'm not a beast to you avoid to look." I overestimate this girl.

"I-I'm sor-sorry…it is...It is…just…I mean…I'm afraid." Her voice tremble each word is a sacrifice, she is really that scared?

"Hey calm down, will yah…" For some reason a feel really bad for her.

Give me control, right now. Evil voice was angry and harsh.

**My hands at her hair, I pull her hair to take her close to me.**

**"Listen up, little girl, don't be so pathetic, stand your ground, I'm not a beast but for you own good, take care while around me."**

I hate when he takes control without letting me give it, it is hateful, it is because of this kind of thing they started to suspect of me, and back in the war…my blade was so heavy back then.

"I-I-I….sorry….sorry." She fall and start to cry, I can't blame her, but I don't want Evil to take control again I better let be.

"Come." My voice cold as ice.

She clumsily accompanies me.

Just day old bread, she looks a little afraid.

"It is not a feast but…we are not in a hotel, are we?" The sarcasm in my voice it is the only other emotion I express besides tedious.

"No-no it is not a problem at all." She says in a hush, I bet she would much rather stays in her cell.

The letter I let in the local…the cathedral, it must be there…the response with the money for rescue luckily.

"I'm so sorry miss, but you need go back to your cell."

She stays up after eating and drinking some water.

"As you wish." She say in a gentle tone, I'm can't help but chuckle, she for sure is a coward one.

After looking her cell and giving her some candles, I open wicket.

"I need to go out, if I don't come back soon there is the candle so you won't be in the dark, I can see by your face, you don't enjoy do you?" I add with a laugh.

The way for the cathedral is well known by me, it is not pleasant, but this ungodly did be ratified in a holy place, it is a shame but is the only place, if an ambush is planned by the guards, just scream sanctuary…no one can touch me…no matter the deep scars of my sins.

Like asked…a letter with the blazon of the Bouclier family, a pair of angel wings, irony is, my old family blazon were dark wings, the proud house of Verflucht…

"Pathetic…"

The letter have many big words, the pen skill impeccable, the only thing is asking is two more days.

**"Those damned fools, reply saying that it is fine." Evil was not pleased, but he knew better, the amount of money we asked was huge.**

After writing rapidly, I back my attention to Evil.

"Relax; just two more days…it is not that much." I try to calm hin down, back to sleep.

I need to go to the village, supply, I actually ashamed to give that thing to her, some golden coins a hood, and it is fine.

After a short walk the village, it is not big but since most of them are disappearing, it is nice, people here are hard workers, and the people are humble and nice.

It is the end of the afternoon, I need to hurry. Soon it is going to be dark, I wonder how she is going, in the cell there is not much to do, but I let a blank notebook…

At distance I see some guards.

"Damn it…"

Hushing back to the woods, my sanctuary is long forgotten, I need to get back home.

While approaching myself of home, a light comes from the windows.

"An intruder?"

Slowly I enter the house, oh God.

"Good evening, sir Flippy, how….it was your day?" Her voice is so soft and scared.

How is she out of the cell, unless, I hit my face with my palm…

"I am without doubt the dumbest person in the world." I hear her chuckle, gee it is not like me lose composure like this.

"It is not your fault; the lock is broken, rusted."

"Why didn't you flee?" I ask sincerely curious.

"It was because, I'm in the middle of the woods, besides you didn't hurt me and…"

She gasped with the last part; I realize that the place is more illuminated and clean.

"Did you make cleaning?" I ask amused.

"Yes…" She stopped; she is looking for the best words.

"I mean, it is not like…dirty and…I mean…"

"It was unhealthily dirty, thanks..." I guess she deserves a treat.

I offer her an apple, she retreat a little, and she give me a scary look.

"It is not poisoned." I say annoyed.

She starts eating, she is a very polite and delicately, the simple act of eating an apple seems different when she does.

"Thanks sir…sir I'm sorry to ask but could you…" She gives me a shy expression.

"It is just, I'm sorry but…could you give me a blanket?

I try not to laugh; this one is a much retracted one.

"No I don't mind at all." After "Putting her to sleep" I go seeing the moon.

Such a beautiful light, a white light that is cold, it feels like can cure you from the harms of the life…a mirror of the hopeful souls that pray for blessings…I wonder if I still have the right to pray for blessings…or if my sins locked me down in a unblessed cycle…

"I hope one day…I can find forgiveness too."

* * *

**Hahaha...yep dramatic Flippy is dramatic,**

**Thanks for reading hope you all had a nice time, and please leave a review ^^**

**By the way the familys names are Bouclier, French for shield and Verflucht German for accursed.**


	3. Cursed one and Blessed one

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**Thanks to all the readers, for everything, and hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Another day in town this is not a good thing, not many people should see, but something is bothering me.

"Why...haven't_ she fled?"_

**"Because she is an idiot, or way to coward, anyway she just didn't us the work to kidnap her again."**

_"So, I'm worried to let her be alone again, but I need to see if they send the letter with the money."_

**"Don't worry; she must be trembling against the wall in this moment."**

Such a nice day is today, it is not sunny, I really dislike sunny days, they annoy me, and the light hurt my eyes anyway, and today is the King's Army texts. Many boys were in the town, some big some small and some looked pale and suspicious, I knew better that it all depends in how you duel as long you win...but don't take your enemy life...only if is extremely necessary.

_"We better be cautious, my old man might be here."_

"Hey you on the green cloak, want a spare match?" A boy in blue and some red called me, in his cloths I could see the King's personal guard symbol...the same one I used not long ago.

"I don't think this is a good idea, besides...save you energy to spare with the candidates."

The boy smirked amused, he looked at me like searching for some clue of who I was.

"Hey calm down, I was just asking, it is really boring waiting all the day, that is all."

For someone from the king's personal guard, he is really... immature, well maybe a little spare...

"Drawn you weapon," I say taking a small knife and my rapier, my style is unique I know few could understand really why, but my enemies never get...they always fall.

"Interesting." He gave a half smile, putting brass knuckles.

He charged against me, for an inch.

"Harsh aren't you?" I ask tainting my voice with irony.

He tried to hit my face, I try to cut his face, but only scratch his face.

_"Not less expected from a king guard."_

**"Let me handle him, come on this seems fun."**

_"No this is not serious, is just a spare."_

"You should enter in the army, you know?" He said cheerfully.

He slowed down his moves, what he is doing? He bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you...sir Flippy."

_"Damn who is this boy anyway?"_

"My name is Splendid...I'm your foster brother...Splendid Áldott...Sir Verflucht asked me to take you back."

_"Brother? Are this boy crazy, my father couldn't...could he."_

"I** don't doubt of that old man..."**

He was angry; the boy in other hand was simply smiling to me.

"So could you come? If you don't I will take you by force."

"Get over yourself like you could." I discreetly take some sad from the ground...

"A little gift to remember me by..." He confused face was soon replaced by an angry one with eyes full of sand.

Damn old man, Áldott...Áldott...those are our parent from Hungary...what he is doing here in Austria.

"Aaaaargh that stupid boy...my father is a real jerk, he himself wanted me away..."

**"Next time let me handle the boy..."** I could feel his malice

_"Don't worry, he is just a young boy...let him be...we need to get into the church."_

After sometime here are we.

_"WATH? This is impossible."_

"This was awfully rude, did you know? Splendid was there in front of the church, with an angry face.

"Leave me alone, I'm not going back, that jerk just want throw me in a cell, if you don't leave me alone...things will get bad for you."

"Oh really, saying the person just fled from a duel...come one lets finish this." He gives me a happy grin.

_"Take him out quickly...don't kill him."_

**"Without the fun? You are such kill joy."**

They start, Evil is just an animal with the sword, the boy is not bad, I can see he relays on bare strength, but his style is not all bad.

Ouch this might hurt, Evil just got hit by a direct punch, to him is not so bad...but still hurts a lot in me, Splendid is locked in the church's wall...and the sword is on his shoulder...he quickly faints."

"If you know what is better for you...just keep your eyes close."

To the letter.

_"What. This could not be, we know who you are and we are going to get her back."_

**"Damn we need to go, let this bastard dying there."**

I wish I could, but damn it.

"Come on big guy you are coming with me." I put him on the horse and dash to my home.

* * *

House.

"Is that a scouted carriage?"

Flaky is getting out, the guards are treating her well, but I see the rush in the eyes.

"You right there, Flaky they haven't paid my money for you rescue yet, so you will need to stay." I give a smirk she seems confused.

"You foul fiend let Miss. Bouclier alone." Gee, these guards are stupid.

"You three go, us six going to hold him back for now."

"I'm sorry Sir. Flippy, but I dunno...I mean..." She looked confused, could her be serious?

The six charges at me damn, I can't handle them all by myself and the carried is going fast I see her head out of it, she looks worried.

_"I need the money."_

**"I hope it is only this."** Gee evil is such a jerk at times.

They flanked me, is this the end, I fall but I will take some of them with me.

I could take three but I'm too tired...is this the end alright.

"You foolish puppets, don't you see being a soldier will end your life?

"Are those you last words...die now?" I see he raising his sword...but before could hit me, a punch hit the soldier's head, and after the other three.

Splendid just saved my life...why.

"Hey are you alright?" He asks me like I fell or something trivial as such.

"Yah just let me get that carriage." I reply annoyed.

"I don't guess it is fine."

I get he by the collar, geez this boy is strange.

"Listen unless you are going to help me, shut up and goes take care of this wound."

"Oh this?" He pointed to the still bleeding wound.

"Ooooh, I'm just fine..." He fainted...he bloody fainted...

_"Odd one..."_

I took him to inside to take care of this wound.

"Don't get the wrong idea, just giving the favor back."

* * *

**So how it was? **

**Hope enjoyable, see you all next time...and leave a review I really like them.  
**


	4. Partners

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**Thanks to all the readers, for everything, and hope you all enjoy.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates.**

* * *

_"Sleeping like a baby, bandaging wounds is no problem, but from the Áldotts house...this is quite strange."_

Áldott family, a big family haunted by a dark past, a few years ago every one of that family died, no one ever knew how exactly one night an assassin entered the mansion and killed everybody, the only one spared was a child, I guess is this boy, it is said the boy have an older brother that disappeared from that day on, it is said that the Verflucht family had some problems with the Àldott, so suspect fell under us, by the time, the head of the House Àldott stooped the rumors, one month late after I killed some royal guards...and I have supposed to be sent to an asylum, this boy supposed to be the one scouting me to the Asylum, luck him he was not able to make it in time, another accident and an entire scout died that day...

**"So he is really our brother?"** I hear Evil asking in my mind, he voice is genuinely curious, one of the first times his voice is not mechanical or violent.

_"I don't know it might be that old man needed someone to take my place I suppose."_I try to reply calmly but the thought is kind disturbing.

**"I know; now we should finish the boy, make him meet his dear parent..."** I feel he taking control, it almost hurts.

Evil takes a dagger put almost in splendid throat, but he starts to moan giving sings of waking up, I rapidly feel the control back to me.

"Hey, are you ok?" I try to stay as serious as possible, Evil is too aggressive towards this boy.

"I'm fine, ha you almost had me, so why I'm still alive, I thought you would have killed me by now.

"Don't worry kid; I'm not a heartless killer...sometimes at least." I give him a dark smile.

"So what do you want from me?" He asks, he is offering compensation for not killing him?

_"This is going to be perfect"_

"Ok since is your entire fault I have lost my little prize in money, you going to help me take her back." I offer my hand to him smiling.

He takes my hand with an iron grip.

"You have a deal." He gave me a wide smile.

**"I say we should kill him, he agreed to quickly, isn't him from the royal guard, sided with the Bouclier house, he might be part of a bigger trap."**_ Evil's voice is impatient, but I bet he just want to_**_kill_**_his thirsty for blood._

_"Don't you worry; in the case of a trap I can handle us out of it."_I think is better to cut him off before he gets serious about it.

"Hey bro, are you ok?" Splendid's voice calls me to reality again.

"Oh, sorry I needed to think about something, so besides that style of fighting have you any experience with the underground world?"

"You mean like information, well there is...The Untrue Side of the Mirror, two thief that knows well than anyone where to find people, of course they have a high price." His voice is very calm...way too calm.

"How do you know about those two, and what about using everybody work names? Just Call Shifty and Lifty" I ask in a suspicious tone.

"How do you think I found you?" He gave me a grin.

"Fair enough." I give him a nice hand shake; will be a shame if I need to dispose of him.

The thieves' guild is as always filthy, thieves are just a faked, are truly an exchange of information and kill contracts, and the place is unlit they prefer the shadows after all is where they prefer...silent thieves

Shifty with a mess green hair and an eye patch grins at me.

"I heard you have mess everything up, letting the girl flee that way, oh" He probably saw Splendid by my side.

"So... the Unstable Green Beast it was he your target after all, well you are still alive, my you have gust, don't you?" His face has a wide grin, a mad smile if you prefer.

"Shift Faux, I need a favor" I speak to him coldly.

"You have the money?" I take him by the collar.

"You disgusting vermin, I give you a chance to live another miserable day of your life, is that enough." Too late I see a shadow coming with a telescopic baton, luckily Splendid parry the baton with his fists"

"Than-thanks Splendid" I give him a perplexes look, he have some good reflex, some others assassins appears.

"So brother, who are the two jerks?" Lifty asks.

"Little matter, in some few moments they shall be six feet under the ground.

"Such deep grave, but oh well." The two thieves give each other a big and insane smile, why I'm the crazy person again?

"By the way, all of you just watch us, us guild masters is our jobs to take care to anyone who disturbs us..." Shifty takes two blades from the back of his clothes.

The other boy give me an insane smile, he laughs and says.

"Let's make a bet, if you win you get three months of free information, but if you lose, your target become ours and we will torture her in front of you all, great bet each way you win HAAHAHAHAH" He licks his lips while glaring at me.

"Great idea, well of course I don't think you two will live enough to see her crying."

"Touch her, and I will come back just to take you two long." My voice became a brutal sound.

"Oh there is brother the Mad Beast, AHHAAHA."

_"They charges at me but Spledid quickly goes take care of Lifty, both are agile but Splendid is way stronger, I don't think a baton would take him down...yet"_

_"Argh" Shifty scratched my face._

"Come on take your weapons already, you are getting boring." Damn it, my rapier, I'm only with a knife and two daggers, ok this better work I take only my knife.

"Where are yours famous style Flippy, I only see a pale imitation of the royal assassin style." _He mocks me, of course it is you dumb, and my father was the creator of this style._

"Big talk for someone that is only a Sane Half." I charge at him, I can't really kill him...but...oh this is not good, Flippy takes control.

"I will show you."

**"Show what, this are your final moments."**_Damn it he is going to destroy this place, he charge like a beast._

Is like watching trough someone's eyes, but I have control to the direction I going to look, I see Splendid struggling apparently Lifty insanity gave him the edge, since he was hurting himself while attacking Splendid at the same time.

_"Evil goes help Splendid, right now." I hear his annoyed response impatient._

**"Let he alone I don't have time, this guy is more than just talk.**

He throws both knifes at us, Evil could avoid both but he already have a new pair, Evil throws one of our daggers, for an inch don't get on Shifty's leg.

"Oh someone is serious, deadly serious I say, HAHAHAHA." Shifty insanely screams, and then I realize, a dagger is stacked in his leg, but how?

"Aaaaargh." Lifty hit his brother after he came flying.

"That hurts a lot you monster ahead." I look to Splendid, by his stance he just punched Lifty to here, good one, and I take back the control, taking both by the collar.

"Now you two, where is her." I scream as loud as I could.

"They are giving a welcome back mask ball in two weeks, she will be there, but will have guards everywhere."

I kick Shifty torso, just to make sure he learned the lesson, whatever it was.

"You better not be lying, or we will come back."

In the outside.

"Splendid I need a favor..."

* * *

**So see you next time and leave a review =)**


	5. Masquerader

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**Sorry for another late update but hope you all like it.**

* * *

"Did you have them?" I ask looking to Splendid, he show me two invitations with a seal from the Bouclier House.

"Thanks Splendid, it is really good to have you helping me, it would be rather pricy to buy them in the black market." Splendid sure is coming in hand those last days, he is acting way too good to me, I wonder if he is up for something, little matter if needed Evil will take care of him.

"No problem bro, you know I going to help you to get there, but after is you on your own, Father must be worried which me, he is worried about you too, he knows that is you the one who is kidnapping those girls, he knows your style, the style that only the heir of the Verflucht could ever know." He says with sadness, like he was expecting more, guess father is being bad to him too, that old man always over pressuring people who are already by his side, no matter how hard they try is not enough.

"Hahah what were you expecting? He is just an old and reckless man, don't worry so much, would you...little...bro." It is really awkward to call someone that I know for so few days, I look away and feel his hand on my shoulder, I look at him he is smiling to me, and he is so freaking odd.

"Ok, now get away I don't like when people like me." I feel my face distorting with guilty as he looks like a lost puppy, what respectable man would look so much vulnerable.

"Now you are freaking me up, put a straight face Splendid, please now." I look away again, I won't look no matter what, and I won't look even if he is in fire."

"Flippy you know why I'm so loyal to your household?" His tone is melancholic like he is looking deep in the past, the dark forest and the fact he is only being lit by the camp fire, he expression is somewhat haunted, the tragedy of Áldott everybody knew that, but I wouldn't dare to stop him now.

"After my family died, I was labeled like the child bringer of the bad omen, no one ever wanted me around, the shadow in my past was too fighting, but your father took care of me and helped me and now you get it?" He asks with a sad smile.

"Splendid, I get it and..." Gee this is hard, I really in a tight situation here, I don't have idea what to say or even if I need to say anything, I take a knife in my hands and start to play with. Like he was reading my mind he changes subject.

"Flippy, we need buy clothes for the ball, is in masks so we need those too, I guess is safer if you just go to analyze the castle get out and all, by the way take it." He throws me a knife is smaller than the one I have, I smile at him.

"Give up a little of the rage but get the advantage of sneaking easily, very good thanks you" Splendid sure got a talent for those things.

**"This rather strange, he thought quite well, I wonder if he is working in infiltration too, you know to get those invitations so easily, even if he is under the umbrella of our household, one fine but two." **Evil is doing the same points I done, but for some reason I can trust him, even after the all Bad Omen Bringer.

_"Well I guess you are right, but don't worry I'm with my eyes opened"_ I guess is better for me to rest a little, I close my eyes for an instant and everything gets dark.

In my dreams I see, me standing in the main room of my house my father looking to me.

"Flippy you will be there just for two months, until the doctors discover what is wrong with you." He words disgust me, how could he do this to his own son, his only son.

"I won't go, if you make me, I will never ever forgive you, you crazy old man." But is too late, two guards are already dragging me out of the door, them one of the first times Evil says,

**"Let me handle them."** In my despair I allow him, the next thing I know is me standing in a road full of corpses, my father looking to me.

"Me too? Will you kill your own father Flippy" His voice is cold, then I realize that I have my knife in hands, full of blood, not even after this I couldn't he is my father, but evil takes control and runs toward him.

"AHHHHH" I wake up with my own scream, the forest already under the sun, I must have slept all night, this bloody nightmare again.

"Good morning Flippy, I guess you didn't got quite the good night of sleep, here take it I got to back home and report, so I discretely took one of you own clothes." He throws me one of my old clothes, a green jacket, black shirt and a grey jabot, some dark brown bots and a black pant, some ruffles on the sleeves very traditional, I hated the ruffles really.

"Thanks Splendid, how much I slept?" I ask, by the sky is really early in the morning.

"You have one hour to get ready, the twilight is gone already." He says calmly.

How...how this is possible, well I didn't get any sleep in the last two days so, but even this way how comes I slept so much, going to the near river I wash myself, it is been a while since the last time I had a ball to go, I never got too much fun in them anyway, but this one is going to be interesting, dressing me up I realize that I'm out of the mask.

"Splendid, did you have a mask and..." I see him trying to put the jabot, really wrong is more like he is doing a gallows, I take out of his neck.

"Unless you are trying to hang yourself, you are doing wrong." I put mine out and show him, three time we do the same thing and he don't do right one bloody time, I say this kid have problems.

"You are going without." I say trying to cover the angry in my voice, he stand his hand to me.

"Could you do it?" He says like a small child.

"No way in hell."

"Please...I really don't want make a fool of myself." I take from his hands and do the tie for him giving him a little flick in the forehead."

"Next time you are going without it." I go in the appositive direction.

* * *

In the Bouclier family castle.

We are in the party but as he told me Splendid and I got separated so I'm just waiting for Flaky comes down, attract her to the garden I kidnap her again.

The ball is beautiful, white and red silk all over, several angel statues all over the place, many aristocrats, a smile plays in my face, how pathetic all those are under the ruler of Bouclier, they are here just to grovel those more powerful than they, the day will come when all those idiots will be groveling under my ruler, licking my feet, hoping for awards, how pathetic. After getting this money I will take over the kingdom, it will be easy I have almost enough to pay all the mercenaries I need, after this is only a matter of bribing the Kings inner house to get acceptance, I will need a queen of course.

At this moment my thought is stopped by the arrival of Miss: Flaky Bouclier, she is stunning, wearing a simply light red dress, frills all over and bows, perfect she can't run, I grin and sure she is beautiful. An powerful voice announce the ball start, the music starts and everyone dances in circles a reckless harmony in the air and the pianos music too seems a little tense and chaotic.

I offer my hand to her.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know how..." I smile at her good she don't recognize me, I can see her, only a strap of lace is her mask.

"Don't worry, I will carry you" I hint of fear appears in her face, my voice she recognizes for sure.

"We can do the easy way, I will be back for you, and I really need the money." She gives me her hand.

I start to dance with her, spinning her in an eternal movement, I feel the joy maybe...I should, slowly our lisp encounters each other, by now you are by the balcony and the moon bless this unholy did.

"Come, you will be free, I will take the kingdom and will be back for you, you will be my queen." We keep kissing, more and more passionately.

"No be here, be here with me I will find a way..." She says softly, her perfume stains in me every breath is delightful and the flesh is too weak.

"I'm sorry, you are coming with me." I put her in my shoulder and jump the balcony I can hear her giggling, almost there.

But before I get to my exit, countless guards appear in front of me, and an unsuspected face.

"I'm sorry Flippy..."


	6. Darkness of an Epitaph

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**Sorry for another late update but hope you all like it.**

**Ok guys here is the end, I'm glad I was able to finish it, this story got a long way, it was really hard to write this final chapter, but I hope you all like it. Oh and thanks for all the support and nice reviews I hope everyone liked.**

* * *

"Hello father, I suppose you are here to take me back, for a while before you send me to that "peaceful house in the hills", how did you got here, as far as I know you should be in services for the king." Flaky go to my back putting her hands on my shoulder like I'm some kind of protective wall, I can't help but giggle because I'm the bad guy here, my father face narrow as he seems this, I need a way to escape, ten guards in the left, five in the right and two by my father side, things aren't looking good, I he getting his sword hitting his palm with it, like when I was a child he would use ruler though.

"Give her back; I don't care if you are my son, my duties above anything else." He voice is as cold as ice, even his sorry was fake, I can see through you old man, slowly I take my own sword this is not going to be pretty first...I'm letting Evil out second...I will die today, I will die with honor, I will not give up.

But before I can ever make a move the five guard on my right fall in the grass, I can hear they breath but this is very peculiar, two guard charge at me, the sparkles flies as soon as the metal of the swords touch each other, a full body armor for both, most likely high ranking mercenaries...but what would mercenaries be doing here, even with the hostage those idiots still are charging at me, damn it those fool, out of nowhere a shadow takes Flaky.

"Don't worry Flippy as soon as I find a safe place to her I will..." Splendid was saying but the last part was impossible to understand since there was aside of the two mercenaries four guards, but those were not so well guarded, I felt the pressure of the situation if I allowed my guard to go down was the end for me, avoiding and knocking off what I could, I need to reach him, I will end your life you bastard, my father damn you is all your fault even with me here is a dead situation you still cold, if you hadn't forsaken me, bastard.

For a moment my vision went black, Evil took control, I could feel his blood thirst but why...why my mind feel like I going to fade, why...why I want to sleep?

**"Hahah if is not my dear father, well now I know why I took control."** With those words I could feel the sword cutting through the air...but them it made contact with something soft...over and over he was slaying the whole unity, just like the first time...through our eyes I could see that every guard was dead, blood all over them, only my father and one of his personal guard were able to avoid all the hits.

**"You should just die old man; you don't have idea, do you?"** Evil voice was like a dark jolly growl...almost like one of an animal...I wonder if my voice sounds like this.

"You fiend give me my son back in this moment, I will..." Is my father voice tainted with worry?

**"His mind will soon fade away forever, this body will be mine...nothing you can do really."** Why he is doing this...isn't he me?

My vision starts to blurry but before it fades, I see Flaky running in this direction...I just wanted to tell her...

I open my eyes slowly, they adapt to light rather quickly making it hurt.

**"Oh you are still here?"** Evil slowly approaches...he is like me but more muscular and with bright yellow eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I quickly get back in my feet and give some steps back, he look like a mad man, his eyes have a murderous gleam, no weapons here...but wait...where is here.

**"Don't you recognize your own mind? You always have been a little slow, not even seeing the fact that someone was steeling your consciousness, makes me wonder why I haven't got full control yet."**

Them I start to look at the place...the air smell like death and blood, the atmosphere is pure chaos I can feel the despair in this place...I could cut the air with a knife, it was heavy...I wonder if the air here is made up of my sins and guilty is like a scream, the place is unlit and the few things I can see are formless shadows.

Before I could see Evil charges at me for an inch I can avoid this...no weapons I guess he is the one with the edge here since he is bigger.

"Why are you doing this you psycho, I though you we were partners, you demented fool." I avoid again, but no stop he keep coming at me there is no way I will win if this keep up this way, I need to attack myself...or run away...well I need time, when I try to start to run there he is.

**"Going somewhere, you know being a coward is not like you, you will just sleep for some time and them..."**

I fall on my knees, because an army of him in each place of my mind there is he, haunting me, I hear each scream of the ones I killed, is overwhelming every desperate scream...such heavy cross, damn my eyes...not for long I will be here...nor this world will have me anymore...soon I will fade into the oblivion and everything for what I fought...in vain, my honor I wished to recover out of vanity...I was truly a fool...a low one, no one will ever miss me.

"Come on brother I know you can go out of this, wake up goddammit" I hear someone screaming...who is this, is that Splendid?

I wasn't fair with that kid; I was he big brother after all, ahaha yah right...

"FLIPPY WAKE UP, my love, wake up." My lips get warn like some is kissing me, I want to kiss it back but I can't...but from who is this voice?

Flaky, I why couldn't I just met you in a different time...them maybe we could be happy together, but she is creaming again and over and over...this is no manner of a lady act...why is she doing this.

"Flippy...please...I-I love you..." I feel in my chest something warm is those tears?

I can't give up, my eyes shot open I see only one evil now...smirking to me.

**"So what I will just suppress you again..."** Is this fear in his voice?

"Evil...this is my mind..." I summon a sword and approach him; he is down...no longer.

"And now is time to you pay for the sins you lured me to do, now I will sacrifice your existence...I shall end it, and no longer the guilty of the ghost that have haunting me for such long time, will affect me...the end of your existence is my redemption." With a quickly move I nail my sword through him.

Slowly he starts to fade.

**"Is not over...don't ever argh... forgets...I'm your shadow...I'm you."** I look at him in disgust, before my eyes open for reality my final words to him.

"Oblivion awaits you."

* * *

One month later.

After explaining what happened to everyone what happened I was back to my house, the Bouclier family accepted when I asked they daughter in marriage and my father was happy with this, after everything he told me that he knew what was going on, the place I was sent I a person that would make a medicine this is way he sent Splendid.

Splendid himself never knew that and wanted me to escape, that is why he drugged the guards and disposed of some.

Since that night never again he appeared...from now on I can live like myself again.

* * *

**So that is that, what do you guys think, please leave a review so I know, thanks again and see you in future stories.**


End file.
